El secreto delángel de la muerte
by sakurame92
Summary: Una historia de misterio, romance y amores prohibidos, podran los protagonistas de esta historia salir adelante? averigualo tu mismo!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un alumno nuevo

El sol brillaba, era un hermoso día en Tomoeda, en el parque pinguino se veín dos personas caminar, a primera vista amigos, solo amigos, nada más. Una joven de extremada belleza, de cabellos castaños y cortos, con ojos color esmeralda, y un chico de pelo corto y oscuro , pero lo que más sobresaltaba en él, eran sus lindos ojos azules. Sakura y Eriol disfrutaban de la tarde veraniega, mientras hablaban y reían. Los dos jovenes de no más de 16 años, parecían haberse olvidad del resto del mundo, ene se instante, solo existían ellos, nadie más.

Eriol- Te acuerdas de la vez que te hiciste pasar por la secretaria del señor Tari??

Sakura- Si..si - la joven no podíaparar de reír- luego tu...tu m delateste y fue todo un lío.

Eriol- Si - decía mientras reía con ella

Alo lejos, un joven muy apuesto de cabellos café y hermosos ojos marrones, miraba como aquellos dos jovenes se divertían, mientras decía:

...- Ya llega tu hora Sakura Kinomoto, muy pronto, esperalo- dicho esto desapareció.

Sakura- ...

Eriol- te sucede algo sakura?

Sakura- no, nada, me pareció que alguien había dicho mi nombre.

Al día siguiente, en la secundaria Tomoeda, precisamente en el salón de sakura y eriol, ingreso un nuevo alumno.

Profesor- Buenos día alumnos, un nuevo estudiante ha ingresado, él viene procedente de Hong Kong, bueno no les digo más dejo que se presente.

Alumno nuevo- Buenos días, mi nombre es Shaoran li y es un gusto conocerlos- decía esto mientras miraba a Sakura.

Profesor- Haber Li, sientate detrás de Kinomoto, por favor kinomoto pongase de pie.

Sakura- Si- dicho esto se puso de pie.

Shaoran paso a su asiento, pero mientras pasaba se quedaba mirando a sakura de manera extraña.

Al sentarse dijo para sus adentros,

Shaoran- Lástima que esa hermosa luz que irradian tus ojos tengan que apagarse.

Todo el salón había quedado impresionados con el nuevo estudiante, era un joven muy apuesto, y su atletica figura había cautivado a todos en la clase. En el receso, Eriol que era de naturaleza sociable, se acerco a shaoran y se presentó

Eriol- Muy buenos días mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, pero me puedes decir Eriol.

Shaoran- Un placer, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, pero si gustas me puedes decir Shaoran.

Eriol- El placer es mío, shaoran.

Hablaron todo el receso, la verdad se habían hecho amigos, a shaoran le pareció muy agradable Li, y penso en unos instantes en hacerlo su amigo, pero recordó que no podía, tenía que cumplir su misión sis distraerse.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo amigo

Eriol se había hecho amigo de shaoran y conforme pasabael tiempo lo iba conociendo mejor. Pero eso si , jamás dejar a Sakura de lado, porque para el, ella era su hermana, su alma gemela. Por eso decidió presentarlo ante Sakura para así incluirlo ( a Shaoran), en sus divertidas hazañas.

Sakura- Estás segurode que le diste la dirección correcta eriol?

Eriol- si Sakura tranquila, él llegara no te preocupes, por cierto te noto algo nerviosa, que te sucede?

Sakura- No, no es nada, solo que m eda unpoco de pena que lo hayas invitado a comer solo para presentarmelo- decía mientras sus mejillas cobraban un color rojo.

Eriol- El es un muchacho muy culto y amigable, vale la pena que conozca a una muchacha tan linda como tu.

Sakura- Hay Eriol que cosas dices - decía Sakura muy apenada.

Eriol- mira quien llego!

Shaoran- Buenas tardes - decía mientras hacía una reverencia

Sakura , Eriol- Muy buenas tardes.

Eriol- MIra ella es Sakura Kinomoto, y ha sido mi mejor amiga, desde que eramos pequeños.

Shaoran- Mucho gusto, señorita Kinomoto

Sakura- Hola!, espero que nos llevemos bien aunque, me siento obligada a decirte algo

Shaoran- dime que cosa?

Sakura- A veces Eriol es un poco exagerado al contar las cosas, jeje, así que no hagas mucho caso a sus comentarios.

Eriol- sakura , no era necesario decir eso - decía enojado, pero a la vez con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Shaoran solo se reía al ver la divertida escena tan cómica, que a cualquier persona le hubiera hecho gracia. Avanzo el tiempo y conversaban ; Sakura notaba que Shaoran la veía mucho, sin embargo no podía describir lo que sentía al mirar bien los marrones ojos de aquel joven, si felicidad o intriga al preguntarse que habian detras de aquellos enigmaticos ojos.

Al terminar de comer; los tresse despidieron y se fueron cada uno para su casa.

Ya en la casa de Sakura

Sakura- Ay que día tan lindo fue hoy - decía mientrasse acostaba en su cama y abrazaba una almohada.

De pronto escucho unos pasos, y cio como se abría la puerta del cuarto en donde se encontraba ella, muy despacio.

Touya- Mounstro porque llegaste tarde hoy?

Sakura- ( cayó de espaldas), ah eras tu, te dije que no me dijera mounstro!!!

Touya- Esta bien MOUNSTRO, pero contesta mi pregunta.

Sakura- me quede almorzando con Eriol y con un nuevo compañero.

Touya- Y como se llama el nuevo mocoso?

Sakura- NO es un mocoso, se llama Li Shaoran y es un buen muchacho.

Touya- ... ese nombre


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Aclaraciones

Sakura- hermano??

Touya- si?

Sakura- que te pasa?

Touya- no nada, es que me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes... Bueno , ya esta la cena baja a comer.

Sakura- Esta bien, me alisto y bajo.

Sakura se alistó; pero mientras bajaba las escaleras (esta es la misma casa de ccs), sintio como que alguien la miraba, volteó a ver pero no había nadie. Sigió caminando, pero volvió a sentir que la estaban persiguiendo. Volteo de nuevo, pero igual no había nadie, entonces decidio llamar por protección:

Sakura- ay que miedo, TOUYA !!! (gritando)

Touya llego corriendo

Touya- que paso Sakura?

Sakura- revisa la casa , creo que hay alguien adentro -decía mientras casi lloraba

Touya- ya empezaste con tus miedos, no seas miedosa, no hay nadie

Sakura- si hay alguien yo senti que alguien me miraba, revisa!

Touya- talvez solo sea un fantasma- Touya dijo esto con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Al escuchar esta palabra Sakura grito con todas sus fuerzas y se sujeto del cuello de Touya.

Touya- no cambias mounstro- decía esto en un tono burlista.

Sakura- no es gracioso hermano, revisa la casa

Touya- lo haré solo para que me dejes en paz

Sakura- gracias

Touya reviso la casa a duras penas, para que Sakura se quedara tranquila, y no encontró nada.

Touya- ves no había nada- decía en tono de regaño

Sakura- bueno somos humanos, nos equivocamos no?

Touya- ¬¬

Sakura- bueno a comer, ah por cierto cuando es que llega papá?

Touya- este fin de semana

Sakura- que emocion solo faltan 2 días! y como está Kaho? (si, Touya esta saliendo con Kaho)

Touya- bien, porque lo preguntas?

Sakura- no por nada.

En otro lado de Tomoeda un joven hablaba con una luz

Shaoran- (NA: para que negarlo si ya saben que es el) Ya es hora?

Luz- no todavía no, espera su destino dice que todavia no es tiempo.

Shaoran- pero entonces porque estoy aqui?

Luz- tu lo decidiste...

Shaoran- que???


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Que me pasa?

Shaoran- que???

Luz- tu lo sabes, en tu interior, encuentralo!, acuerdate!!!

Shaoran- no te vayas!

Luz- es todo lo que te puedo decir- después de decir esto se fue.

Shaoran- (hablando solo) entonces cual es mi misión, que confuso es todo esto!, bueno me tengo que concentrar...- al terminar de hablar solo, se acosó en su cama, cerro los ojos y empezó un profundo sueño.

Sueño

Li se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, con majestuosas casas hechas de piedra y barro, las calles mucho más angostas que a las que estaba acostumbrado, estas eran de piedra, y a los lados habían grandes arboles.Parecia que había empezando el invierno, y con ello una fría brisa se sentía;

Shaoran- en donde estoy?, es esto un sueño?

No muy lejos de ahí en una de las tantas casas, se encontraba una muchacha, parecía de su misma edad, tenía el pelo largo y castaño, recogido por un viejo pañuelo verde.

Shaoran- quién es ella?, la conozco?

Se acercó y vió bien como la joven no se encontraba sola, había un joven en una cama, al parecer enfermo, no lograba reconocer a las 2 personas, ya que los pocos vidrios que tenia las casa se encontraban empañados, se acercó más y notó que la muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente.

Shaoran- porque llorará?

Li no aguantó la curiosidad y decidió entrar por una puerta que estaba medio abierta. Luego, entró al cuarto donde estaban los dos muchachos y se dio cuenta de que no lo oían ni veían. Por ello decidió escuchar lo que estos decian, para saber la razón del sufrimiento de la muchacha.

Se acercó y aunque por alguna razón no podía verle bien la cara, se percató de que el joven que reposaba en la cama se parecía a él, con la expeción de que el otro tenia el pelo un poco más largo y lucía bastante palido.

Shaoran- que es esto/ pensando: se parese tanto a mi!, y a ella la conozco es.../- unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Él (él que estaba en cama) - no te..te preocu..pes, siempre estaré a tu lado...- el joven casi no podía hablar, hacía un gran esfuerzo.

Ella- no- decia entre lágrimas - nooo!, no te puedes ir, no ahora!

Él- tran..quila estaré siempre contigo, nos..nos veremos..

Ella- NO!, como sabes eso , no lo sabes! -ella tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, parecía que llevaba horas así, no toleraba que el ser que ella amaba más que a su propia vida se desapareciera de su vida .

Él- lo..lo prometo- al decir esto agarró la mano de la muchacha y se la puso en su pecho- confía en mi- él de algún modo sabía que la volería a ver, no sabía como pero él se lo había prometido, no podía fallarle.

Ella- como lo sabes??

Él- lo se...

Ella- sabía que nuestro amor no se tenía que haber dado, mejor nunca te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos, esto nunca hubiera pasado, no estarías así, no estaría contigo, pero nunca hubieras sufrido

Él- si no.. si no me lo hubieras dicho, hubiera muerto de angustia y dolor, y los dos seríamos esclavos, esclavos de nuestro destino, si no lo hubieramos desfiado, no hubieramos pa..pasado lo que vivi..mos

Ella- te amo!

Él- yo también

Ella se arrecostó en su pecho con una leve sonrisa, pero sin dejar de llorar, y sintió como el corazón de el muchacho se detenía y dejaba de sujetarle la mano. Horrorizada se levantó rápidamente y vió la cara del muchacho

Ella- Noo!- gritó, este era un grito de dolor mezclado con angustia, furia, y resentimiento- porque? porque?

Shaoran se acercó a la muchacha y sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón, deseaba poder ayudarla.

Shaoran- porqué me afecta tanto?

Shaoran se desesperó al no poder obtener una respuesta y se empezó a enfadar, de pronto despertó.

Shaoran- era un sueño!, pero quienes eran esas personas, no recuerdo bien, bueno era solo un sueño, yo también puedo soñar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Se paciente**

**Shaoran se quedó pensando en ese raro sueño en lo que quedo de la noche, porque no tenia mucho sueño, después se levantó, tenía que ir al colegio.**

Shaoran- que vida más aburrida llevan aquí!- decía mientras caminaba hacia la secundaria Tomoeda.

De pronto llega Sakura por detrás y lo sorprende.

Sakura- porque lo dices?, en Hong Kong era diferente?  
Shaoran- ah ah... no, no, pero, ah, cuando llegaste?  
Sakura- acabo de llegar  
Shaoran- bueno  
Sakura- no te importa que te acompañe a la secundaria?  
Shaoran- sonrojado- no esta bien

Los dos siguieron caminado juntos hasta la secundaria, rieron y conversaron. Ya en el colegio:

Sakura- bueno voy a ir a ver si ya llegó Eriol, ya vengo  
Shaoran- ok te espero- decía mientras ella se iba  
Shaoran- no es una chica como las otras -dijo pensando en voz alta.  
Eriol- con que no es como las otras?- decía mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Li.  
Shaoran- ah...ah, bueno me refería a que, a que no se parece a las demás niñas de su edad- decía totalmente rojo  
Eriol- con su tipica sonrisa- si asi es!

En eso llegó Sakura.

Sakura- Eriol aqui estabas, ya estaba pensando en que algo malo te había pasado como nunca llegas tarde!  
Eriol- es que decidí tomar otro camino y me quede conversando con el joven Li.  
Sakura- ya veo, bueno entremos al salón, que ya empezaron las lecciones.  
Eriol, Shaoran- si!

Luego al salir de clases los tres fueron a comprar un helado en una pequeña heladería que quedaba cerca del colegio.

Eriol- tienes novia Shaoran?  
Shaoran- ...no- dijo mientras prácticamente se tragaba el helado por la pregunta- y tú ?  
Eriol- no lo más cercano a una novia es Sakura, pero a ella la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita.  
Shaoran- y..y tu tienes no..novio Sakura?- decía con la cabeza baja para no mirarla a la cara, y muerto de verguenza.  
Sakura- no, no tengo novio Shaoran.  
Shaoran- ya veo /que lindo suena mi nombre cuando lo dice ella, no que estoy diciendo /  
Eriol- Shaoran!, Shaoran, despierta, en que estas pensando?  
Shaoran- ah que perdón?  
Eriol- nada, bueno Sakura y yo nos vamos ya, ella me va a ayudar a hacer un trabajo de biología que esta bastante difícil.  
Shaoran- bueno yo también me voy , tengo que ir a terminar ese mismo trabajo. Adiós y hasta mañana.  
Sakura- nos vemos mañana, adiós Shaoran.  
Shaoran- Adiós

En la casa Shaoran estaba sentado una silla tratando de hacer el trabajo de biología y con la radio puesta, y empezó a sonar una canción que hizo que Shaoran olvidara lo que estaba haciendo y escuchara la letra con atención:

_Sabes que  
creo que me enamore  
que tan solo una semana  
basto para enloquecerme_

su sonrisa  
se confundia, con la brisa  
esa tierna mirada sencilla  
solo asi me confundiauuu  
me dijiste que yo era  
especial, tus manos se acercaron  
yo aqui soñando yo aqui sufriendo  
Yo creo que me enamore... solo

solo en mi casa pensando en ti  
escribiendo una canción  
viendo como cae la noche  
soñando tu olor como un niño solito  
creyéndole a mi corazón  
recorriendo mi ilusión  
sintiéndome tan solo amor  
porque creo que me enamore...solo

poco a poco  
fui entendiendo que mi vida  
se alejaba de sus ilusiones  
al creer que te tenia  
poco a poco  
fui entendiendo  
me querias como amigo  
y aqui soñando, aqui sufriendo  
porque creo que me enamore...solo

solo en mi casa pensando en ti  
escribiendo una canción  
viendo como cae la noche  
soñando tu olor como un niño solito uooo  
creyéndole a mi corazón  
recorriendo mi ilusión  
sintiéndome tan solo amor  
porque creo que me enamore...solo

con cada respirar  
yo la recuerdo  
cada movimiento en mi vida uuuooo necesita de ella (ellaaaa)  
y sigo aqui llorando recordando su bello color  
huyéndole a todo el dolor

creyéndole a mi corazón  
recorriendo mi ilusión  
sintiéndome tan solo amor uouououo

solo en mi casa pensando en ti  
escribiendo una canción  
viendo como cae la noche  
soñando tu olor como un niño solito  
creyéndole a mi corazón  
recorriendo mi ilusión (ilusion)  
sintiéndome tan solo amor  
porque creo que me enamoreee  
sabes que  
creo que me enamore  
yo aqui soñando, aqui sufriendo  
porque creo que me enamore...solo

Shaoran- Sakura- decia suspirando- que estoy diciendo, yo no puedo estar pensando en eso , ella es mi objetivo!!!

De pronto apareció una luz cegadora y se posó al frente de Shaoran.

Shaoran- ahora si es hora?  
Luz- no todavía no paciencia...  
Shaoran- pero entonces para que viniste?  
Luz- para preguntarte si estas a gusto aquí?  
Shaoran- ah si... por qué?  
Luz- no se yo solo recibo órdenes de arriba  
Shaoran- mmm, bueno, pero dime por que todavía no puedo ejecutar el plan?  
Luz- porque el destino no está escrito de esa manera  
Shaoran- destino acá, destino allá, porque no me puedes decir  
Luz- te toca a ti !!!- al decir esto se fue  
Shaoran- maldición!, de que esta hablando?- decía esto con un rostro bastante confundido  
Después de esto y de terminar el trabajo, que por cierto fue muy tarde, se fue a la cama a tratar de descansar. 

Al igual que la noche anterior, empezó a soñar, y con el mismo sueño. Solo que esta vez logró observar un poco más el cuarto misterioso (el del sueño). Se sentó en una pequeña silla que había y leyó un periódico (NA: asi es como le llaman al diario aquí en C.R) que estaba tirado por ahí, al leerlo se dio cuenta de que no era su época, es decir no era del mismo año en el que estaba. Decía :

_Tokio  
Jueves  
3 de setiembre de 1856_

Shaoran quedo atónito ante tal hecho.

Shaoran- que?? estoy en otro año, pero en Japón- en ese momento le empezó a doler mucho la cabeza, que me pasa? ahh!

En eso despertó, pero con el mismo dolor de cabeza, y vio como un montón de imagenes cruzaban por su cabeza sin parar, mientras estas imágenes pasaban más le dolía la cabeza. Esas imágenes parecían ser del sueño. Pasaron como 3 minutos antes de que se le quitara el dolor y dejaran de pasar las imágenes

Shaoran- que fue eso? cada vez entiendo menos!, es todo muy confuso- decia para si. 


End file.
